Conventionally, as methods for producing color filters used in liquid crystal displays and the like, pigment dispersion methods, dyeing methods, electrodeposition methods, printing methods, and the like have been known. Among these, pigment dispersion methods are widely used in terms of spectral characteristics, durability, pattern shape, and accuracy. In a pigment dispersion method, for example, a coating film comprising a pigment dispersion composition obtained by mixing a pigment, a dispersing agent, and a solvent is formed on a substrate, exposed via a photomask having the desired pattern shape, and alkali-developed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).